BLack moon
by JZKC
Summary: If you were hated wherever you go because of what you do....how would you feel...even if you do it for the sake of someone close to you....when your borther is missing and lost and when you are stuck here doing whatever makes people hate you.....KIDXOC
1. Chapter 1

BLACK MOON CHAPTER 1

The double demon scythe wielder

The night was cold…all you could hear was the laughter of the moon as it grins and smiles at you. Death city, after the final battle with the kishin was finally over, everything is at peace….at least…that's what you think.

The random footsteps of a girl with long dark brown hair is the only thing you can hear. 2 skulls (they look really scary ok??) were on her head like hair accessories. 1 on each side. Her breath was calm and her eyes stared at the city's dark atmosphere. "So this is death city??" One of the skulls broke the silence. "It would seem to be…" The girl softly spoke as she continued walking. "Death city is the only kind of place that would be like this." She continued speaking while looking around at the many objects with shingami's face. "Haylee…after we complete our mission will we see you again?" Another small girl with a black cloak asked from behind. "I told you not to speak of it until the time is near…" The brown haired girl said again turning around looking at the small girl.

"mi….mo…where is the target now?" The brown haired girl averted her eyes to the skulls on her head.

"The soul is still within the borders of the city….it seems like the entire city is under the soul of the great shinigami…" Mi (one of the skulls) said.

"If the shingami's soul is around it I wonder why that witch can still get through without being detected…." Haylee pondered. (she's the girl with the brown hair and so I am not gonna repeat myself)

"she is a witch Haylee. You of all people should know better. After all, you are considered one as well…" A boy about the same height as the small girl said.

"I'm not a witch…don't compare me to those filths…remember I'm a person with high magical ability. If you were to compare my magic with theirs mine will lose by a long shot. Now remember that Rei…" Haylee spoke back at the boy.

"Whatever…" The boy spat.

"Rei…please don't speak to Haylee-san like that…"the small girl whined.

"Be quiet Miru…you're so noisy we should muzzle your mouth." Rei snapped.

"Huaaaaaaah!" Miru whined.

"Both of you be quiet….your noise will wake up the people of the city….now shut up before I grab my book and h-"

_BLANG!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What was that?" Mi spoke.

"Up there…"mo (the other skull) replied.

HAYLEE POV

There stood a figure of a boy with a really freakishly symmetrical outfit. Except for his head. That's the only thing that isn't symmetrical. He wore a black cloak around himself and carried two guns as a weapon. Guns…that's it…

"The son of the shinigami….death…." I spoke to Rei and Miru.

"You think we can take him down?" Rei spoke.

"The objective is to kill the witch not the shinigami's son, if we do that than we will be probably be in a lot of trouble…"I spoke.

"Darn that's no fun…" Rei sighed.

"I admire your optism and positivity but right now isn't the best time for you to have it…"I mumbled.

I guess the best option now is to run. Pity….I would have preferred to fight him instead. Even so …. He might make a great contribution to mothers army….but having him in the army would most probably be a bag of cheats so….Shingami's son, you are lucky you won't be in the army.

"_midript_…" I pointed my finger in the air and a large puff of smoke appeared like a bomb.

We hid behind a deserted building far away from where we were before. Rei and Miru were sitting in a corner panting like crazy. After I dusted off the smoke from my black dress I walked over the window. I saw the shinigami's son running down the streets. It seems like he can't detect us…lame….I guess I over estimated the dweeb.

"The so called shinigami's son doesn't know we are here….we should continue our search as we speak. Mi, Mo…continue tracking the target….soon enough she will be coming to that school. Sooner or later, she will be found out." I spoke.

KID'S POV

"We lost her…." I sighed as Liz and Patty changed backed to their human forms.

"Ne? Kid-kun….you think she is the witch that has been taking souls?…" Patty asked with her huge smile.

"Judging by the puff of smoke, the girl casted it….however….her magic force is weaker than a witch's so I don't think she is the one we are after…" I replied walking back to shibusen to report back to my father.

"Demo kid-kun…I could have sworn I saw the skulls on her head stare at us….it was as if the skulls on her head are alive or living corpses…." Liz trembled.

"You must be imagining it sis…"Patty laughed sheepishly.

"Haaaaah….I guess It will be that no one will ever believe me…"Liz sighed.

NORMAL POV

"Uhhhh….."Kid suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong kid-kun?" Liz asked.

"When we left hone I think one of the picture frames were shifting a bit to the right….what do you think…." Kid started to enter his symmetrical obsession.

"I think the picture frames were all right…"Liz started to panic.

"no…I have to go back there and check it…" Kid panicked getting deeper in his symmetrical melancholy.

"Not again…"Liz whined.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"oi maka!" The crimson eyed scythe weapon yelled out.

"What is it soul?" Maka glared from being annoyed.

"hey don't look at me like that…..all I was trying to say is that we haven't seen kid for 2 weeks….wherever the hell he is…" Soul stated his reason.

"If you think about it….kid hasn't been around school or death city…I wonder where he is?" Maka thought.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you….don't you ever pay attention to anything? All you do is stick your nose in a book all day. one day you might grow fat from sitting down and not moving all day you know…" Soul mumbled.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OOOOW! Why'd you hit me with that stupid book again!" Soul yelled.

"hmph!"

"what did I do?" Soul grumbled.

**MEANWHILE**

"That's weird…." Haylee mumbled.

"Whats wrong now…" Rei stood up and plopped down in front of Haylee who was staring at a piece of paper that was similar to a chess board with marbles of different colors scattered across it.

"It seems that the target is one step ahead of us….she knows that we are here in the city…" Haylee replied.

"So what do we do now…" Rei mumbled.

"We start moving out to shibusen….towards the target. For now there is no strategy….so the best thing to do is to immediately eliminate the target…the sooner the better. But first we need to devise a plan. If we have no plan then we have to rely on luck. One wrong move and everything we have accomplished will have gone to waste." Haylee spoke as she reached into her bag and pulled out a rabbit doll with droopy ears. Its entire body was covered with bandages (like a mummy) and from the mouth you can see that a tooth is sticking out.

"Muum…can you hear me…"Haylee spoke to the doll.

"You're mission right now is recon which means you have to find information. Even if you don't gather information its fine….you have a limit until noon….go into shibusen undetected and gather information about the target….do it now muum…." Haylee continued to explain.

**MEANWHILE WITH KID**

"So the girl who passed the borders of death city wasn't the witch that was taking innocent souls hmmm?" Shinigami tilited his head to the side.

"I think there is something strange about the girl though…she isn't taking souls but there is something abnormal about her something that isn't from "here" " Kid explained.

"Love? The Kid is in love????" Maka's father squeled.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" a fountain of blood was then flowing out of spirit's head right now.

"Now don't be making a joke now spirit-kun, right now this could be a time of crisis…" Shinigami said.

"What do you mean by crisis father?" Kid asked.

"hmmm to be truthful I'm thinking that someone….has managed to resurrect Asura…."

"What!?! How can that be possible? He was perished right? It shouldn't be possible till like 50 years from now…" Kid shouted.

"But I'm thinking that it's true….I can sense his soul wavelength. For now it is weak since Asura requires more power. In total I'm 99% sure that he has been resurrected." Shingami said.

"Is it the witch that has been taking souls?" Kid asked.

"Most likely, yes. It seems that the witch will be offering all those souls to Asura….with every new soul, Asura grows stronger. So the witch is the cause…" Shinigami said.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!"

"What is it Sid-kun?" SHingami asked.

"There's a child here claiming that she is the witch who has resurrected Asura!!!!!!!!" Sid shouted.

"What?"

**THE FRONT FIELD OF SHIBUSEN**

A small girl with long black hair was standing with a creepy smile plastered onto her face. Her witch hat had black wings on the side and attached to her back an ankles were the wings of a bat. She also wore a black and red dress that have many bats on it.

"State your business…" Sid said.

"I'm Morrigan (yes I took the name from darkstalkers but the person is not the same) the witch you are most probably seeking…you see, I have a resurrected the great demon god and now I have a little deal or should I say trade with your so- called great shinigami…" The girl smiled (still in a freakish way)

"What is your deal…." The shinigami suddenly appeared.

"If you allow me to keep all the souls that I have obtained up to this point, I will tell you the where-abouts of the kishin…" Morigan said.

"SO youre saying youre not giving the souls to him?" SHingami asked.

"Bingo…These souls is something I really need….and so…you should choose great shinigami…whether you should repeat madness in the world or allow me to use the souls but still risking the threat." Morigan slyly smiled.

"Hmmmmm….fine you have a deal…." SHingami said.

"WHAT!?!?" All of the students yelled out.

"Very well I shall tell you tomorrow the whereabouts of the kishin…but now I have important business to attend…" Morigan smiled and turned around. AS she took one step down the steps she was looking back at the shingami but when she took the second, A girl was standing at the end of the stairs. She was wearing a black dress which were sort of like overalls. But she wore a sleeveless blouse underneath it with a red long neck tie that was loose. The straps of the overalls were drooping past her shoulders and sleeves continued from the drooped straps of the overalls. Her hair, was dark brown with 2 skulls (that look very real) on her head that act like accessories.

"oh my, my my…Haylee Ann….who would have thought you could have predicted my actions this far?" Morigan pretended to sigh.

"Morigan witch of the realm of darkness you have been on the top wanted list in 3305 dimensions and have destroyed 350 worlds in total your actions have stained your soul with sins" Haylee spoke as Rei and Miru appeared right behind her.

"What are you ever talking about?" Morigan spat acting all obnoxious.

"It's about time to face judgment…are you ready?" Haylee darkly said as Rei and miru turned into 2 black long scythes. Haylee held both of them in each hand and stood regularly.

"HMPH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!!!!!!!!! I'LL BE TAKING THE FIRST MOVE THEN!!!!! VERY WELL THEN IF DEATH IS WHAT YOU WANT, DEATH IS WHAT YOU WILL GET!!!!!DARK ILLUSION!!!!!!!!" Morigan shouted two shadows were spreading on the ground towards Haylee. She quickly jumped dodging the sudden attack of the shadows. "CRYPTIC FANG!!!!!!!!" Morigan smiled as a giant venomous fang appeared above haylee's head. Haylee dodged it by using her 2 scythes as a quick hold.

"You 2 alright there…" Haylee mumbled after escaping the fangs.

"Just one cut with a little poison? Pssssh!!!!OF COURSE WERE NOT ALRIGHT!!!!" Rei yelled aloud.

"You're overreacting again Rei….we are immune to poison remember?" Miru said.

"Whatever." Rei mumbled.

"Nightmare cradle!!!!!" Morigan resumed. Haylee ran towards morigan dodging the strings of blood that were coming at her. She clasped the 2 scythes together and started using them both as if they were only just on scythe. She blocked every string until she reached Morigan.

"No way….its not possible…ukh……one more hit I'll get you with it this time…_Le chalviche CRESCENDO_!!!!!!!" Morigan screamed.

"Rui…Miru…we got her in our trap….ready?"

"SOUL RESONANCE!!!!!!!!!"

The blades started getting larger and more luminating. Haylee jumped in the air preparing to swing.

"FINAL TEMPESTS OF XODUS!!!!!"

Haylee swung the scythes that it formed an x slashing form and managed to slice away Morigan leaving only her soul.

Haylee slowly walked to Morigan's Soul and held it in front of Rei. "HEY….this will be your 100th soul you know…." Haylee dropped the soul into Rei's hands.

Rei swallowed the soul and then finally looked back….

"THE POWER THE FEELING TH- EH? nothing's happening…" Rei mumbled.

"Of course not yet…I wield 2 weapons remember? Until we find I witch's soul for Miru you won't be becoming a death scythe till then…"Haylee said.

"MAN THIS SUCKS!!!!" Rei yelled as miru laughed at rei's stupidity.

"I'll never understand little 9 year olds…."Haylee mumbled.

"HEY!....Did you know what you have just done?" A voice said out. Haylee, Rei and Miru shifted their heads towards Kid.

"No I do not…you mind telling me…" Haylee said calmly…

**AND DONE! First chapter is done haw haw haw…for now there will be no Kid X my OC not until the story progresses further haw haw haw….Chapter 2 would be up probably soon…depending If i'm bored or lazy….heheheheheheh but for sure I'll be updating…later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Black moon chapter 2

The heals of those of loneliness part 1

**Profile 1:**

**Name: Haylee Ann**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: April 11****th**

**Blood type: O**

**Hobby: doodling depressing images, sewing cloth dolls and reading.**

**Likes: Coffee, books and reading**

**Dislikes: loosing, being told that she is wrong and mostly people with OCD**

**Weakness: defense**

**Strengths: offense**

**The attitude: Haylee prefers to be confronted seriously. However, Haylee herself doesn't always choose to be a serious head all the time. Like all teenagers she still likes to chill and enjoy "now". She has a rather unique personality. She can also be rather Smug when she is irritated.**

**Weapons: Double demon scythe....(Rei and Miru) Haylee also has a trump card in her midst and they are her mother's skull accessories that were passed down to her. Haylee modified them to be capable of having the ability to think, speak but are still controllable by her. IN their accessory form, Haylee calls them mi and mo. The skull accessories can change into the skull cap which was soon discovered to be able to channel and strengthen the magical ability of Haylee that it is now a much more powerful strength than a witch.**

**Favorite quotes or phrases: "And what are you going to do about it?"**

_**Who am I really?**_

_**What is my purpose?**_

_**What is over there in the edge of time……**_

_**Death of course…..but then what…….?**_

Haylee sat down knees held against her chest. Her body was filled with severe wounds. She didn't seem to care though. The wounds slowly healed with every second ticking by. The only thing you can hear in the empty cell was the rattles of the chains and shackles around Haylee. "The regeneration spell seems to be in still effect." Haylee mumbled.

"What are we going to do now….aren't you supposed to be going back to your world?" Miru said.

"I can but…….."

"But what?"

"It's just the same…" She continued.

"No matter where I go no matter what dimension it is things will always be the same. I will always be hated, misunderstood, despised." Haylee breathed filling up the empty cell with echoes of cold words.

"no don't say things like that" Rei shouted. Haylee ignored his rambles and continued to speak:

"no matter how I look at it I think its fate for me to always…."

"be…."

"alone…."

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Needles charging 20%, 30%, ready to fire in 5, 4, 3 …"

Haylee stared at the shot charging and stood there plainly without her weapons without any hint of movement at all.

"W-Why isn't she moving?!!!!!!?? " Liz thought

"2, 1"

"You can fire nowwwww…" Patty smiled.

"Death canon!!!!!"

Haylee still stands there and her skulls moved and broke into little pieces and reformed itself into a skullish complicated cap with red eyes, mouth and pointy teeth that are uneven. The cap opened its mouth and absorbed all of the energy and started to use it by making the same charge as Kid's except just blue. HAylee's eyes then started to glow completely blue as well. Her soul also was growing larger and was almost as big as the school. AS it did so a large wide grin appeared on her face as she said "When one is battling it isn't fair play you are looking for…..it is to WIN" Haylee mumbled into empty space.

"We walked into a trap!!!!!" Kid shouted.

The energy was then shot at kid breaking the school walls as well.

When the shot was done, everything blacked out and I couldn't hear, see, smell or even feel anything. The recoil caused so many wounds… I woke up I felt my head hurting so much like I was in a blender for like 2 days. When I pulled my foot only to find it stopping at a point.I looked down at my feet to see shackles.

**MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL**

"KID!!!!! We came to visit you!!!!!!!!!! I BLACK STAR WILL HEAL YOUR WOUNDS WITH MY PRESCENCE!!!!" Black star shouted slamming the door open.

"So noisy…" Kid mumbled.

"Kid…you ok right?" Tsubaki asked carrying a small box of bread and stuff like that.

"Yeah I wont die or anything…" Kid said dropping his head down onto the pillow.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!!!" A knock was heard from the door. Soul, chrona and maka walked into the room holding a basket of get well soon cards from the class. "YOURE A PAIN YOU KNOW THAT!!!!" Soul grinned slaming the baskets onto the table next to the hospital bed.

"yeah whatever doctor says that I wont be able to get out till tomorrow…" Kid said.

"That's good right….you can then help us with the school building repairs…"Soul said.

"HEY!!!! Don't ask a wounded person to help repair a school…"Maka yelled annoyed.

"Is the school's damage really that bad?" Kid asked.

"Yeah infact, the girl who did it is pretty in deep" Soul said "Whatever it is shinigami-sama is pretty tense about her…." Maka added.

**With Haylee Ann HAYLEE POV**

"HEY! You in there! Shingami now wants to speak to you…as for you other two, you stay here" The door cell open as this red haired man walked in. I followed behind the man while my hands were strapped to my sides by buckles. I looked around me and allowed myself to walk lifelessly….if my punishment would be to die, it would be much better rather than lead this lonely misunderstood life….

"were here…." I looked around and saw a room with this skyish surroundings and a platform with a mirror on it. It's the death room. There stood a black figure with his skull face, shinigami. I wonder why he uses that mask it makes him look ridiculous and it is not scary. At all.

"Shinigami…"I managed to say.

"Hmmm Soooo what to do with youuuu. Building required repairs…..many students injured...and other charges" Shinigami said in the weird tone.

The shinigami is definitely weird. I wonder if whatever my mom said about him was true. The great shinigami turns out to be a loof.

"May I know your name…" Shinigami asked me. IS this some kind of joke? He's all serious and then suddenly he asks me for my name that is ridiculous.

"And what are you going to do about it…." Haylee scoffed.

"nothing much Unless you want your comrades injured." The red haired man replied.

"Haylee Ann…"I forced myself to say.

"Age?"

"14" I said.

"Ok now that we got your information you will now be joining shibusen " Shinigami announced.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. THIS IS OFFICIALY THE WEIRDEST PERSON IVE EVER SEEN….I committed a crime and now the shinigami is asking me to join his school.

"2 more questions…" Shinigami said changing the subject.

"what were you doing here?"

"Tracking down that witch." I replied plainly.

"Is your mother's name Jennifer Lilith cascoth?" SHinigami asked. H-how does he know that??? No one else knows my mother's last name. He never even met my mother, did he?

"Y-yes…."

"OOOOOH SO YOURE HER DAUGHTER HUH? I CAN SEE A FEW RESEMBLANCE….SORRY ABOUT THE CELL THOUGH EVEN THOUGH I KNEW IT COULD BE YOU, THE TEACHERS REFUSED IT………..Your mother came here once you see….she was a good friend of mine too." Shinigami said.

I twitched. The shinigami actually acts like this? Weird voiced and all uuuuh happy….unlike his son….I kept staring at the shinigami who kept rambling about my mom. The red haired man just stared at shinigami in a weird weird way. But why does the shinigami want me in his school?

"Still…."I heard the shinigami say which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Most people from the school wants you to be punished and so that no terror is treated, I have to give you one…" Shinigami said. Whatttttt?

"One for injuring a student…" Sounds like you want me punished cuz I injured his son…..annoying.

"And 2…you tore a verrrerrryyyyyy huge hole in the school" WHAT? I did….heeh but that blast normally is strong enough to injure the target only….

"Shinigami sir….you do understand that I am incapable of facing punishment right now….you already know right what my mother is doing? I have to assist her; she gave me that order and request…" I said to the shinigami. "That wont be a problem I already told your mom…" Shinigami replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother agreed so she is allowing me to punish you which is to at least gather 50 000 kishin eggs…."

"50 000?" I twitched.

"your mother told me you can at least capture souls for her about 450 of them in a month…." Shinigami said.

"I don't see your point…" I said.

"You will help the school to catch kishin eggs…." I twitched more…sure my average catch rate is 450 per month but that's only If I travel dimensions non-stop. If its one world than that's a problem. The shinigami knows I can't do much unless I travel dimensions so why is he giving me this task? Unless that's not my true punishment.

"Shinigami- sama I think that's not the punishment you intend to give…" I mumbled but I think he could hear me.

"SO SMART! CLEVER CLEVER!" Shinigmai patted my head really hard….ow….

"Your real punishment is to help my son gather kishin eggs you see mission now a days are very tricky so I have assigned partnering program. Only problem is Kid doesn't have one…" Shinigami said.

"I rather die…" I mumbled.

"And also it's because…your mother requested me to do so….she told me you have problems with people with….O.C.D" He whispered the last three letters.

"mother…"I fumed.

"it can't get any worse…" I thought to myself.

"And you'll have to stay with him in his house…." Shinigami pointed.

"I'm dead…" I mumbled.

**NORMAL POV**

**LATERS WITH KID**

"Kid-kun!" Shingami came to Kid's hospital room.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Shinigami.

"Kid-kun do you know the prisoner we are having held now???" Shinigami asked.

"You mean the one who tore a hole in the school…" Kid said irritated (remember…symmetry…)

"yes….we are having her punished and she has to be taken under your care and to make sure, she has to be you partner in missions and will be in your group in group missions…" Shinigami added.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Do you even know what she did to me???? She almost killed me!!!" Kid said with his jaw dropped.

"Hemmmm yessssss….well good luck kid-kun…"Shinigami chirped. As shinigami left Kid sat there on the hospital bed. He breathed out a sigh grabbed the pillow behind him and yelled in it….(how girly hohohohoooo) As he lowered the pillow from his face, he threw the pillow behind him and dropped his head on the bed. HE stared at the white ceiling above him and allowed his eyes to wander the room. There was something bothering him….the room was very unsymmetrical. "Leave it ….leave it…you aren't allowed to leave your bed, leave it…" He thought to himself. "Maybe if I- no!!!! I have to leave it…." Kid though again.

"darn it…" Kid huffed.

"to be living in the same roof as a prisoner…." Kid mumbled.

**NEXT DAY**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A" Miru groaned pulling her hood from her cloak over her face.

"Whats the matter…" Haylee said.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!" Miru screamed out.

"Duuuuuh…school…what else…"Rei mumbled.

"I hate school….." Haylee mumbled sourly.

"Neneeee? Why?" Miru asked.

"Because of that time…" Rei said.

"Heeeh? What time?" Miru tilted her head to the side pointing her finger at her chin and staring at Rei with big innocent eyes.

"You know…thaaat time……" Rei quoted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT TIME AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAAAA IT WAS FUNNy-" Rei clamped his hands over her mouth and mumbled "Don't speak of it…"

"oops…" Miru said plainly.

"before we worry about other things let me announce, The witch could still be alive. its best we still stay wary if a piece of her soul still exists…." Haylee announced pulling muum (her rabbit doll) out of her bag and placed it against a wall in front of the school and left it there.

HAylee walked through the school and turned around and around and around………….." They opened the first door which led to a laboratory.

"I don't think this is the classroom…."Miru said.

They went around and opened the next room which showed a man crying on the floor….. -A-

"This is definitely not the classroom…" Miru said again and haylee slamed the door shut.

They open the next door which led to a cemetery (what the?)

"I don't think this should even be in a school!!!!!!" Miru screamed and slamed it shut.

I think we are lost…." Miru said. "We are……better ask someone…" HAylee mumbled looking for the closest person to ask who happens to be a guy with a black suit with stripes (viewed from behind)

"UUuuh….excuse me…I think I'm los-" HAylee stopped in her tracks as the atmosphere grew tense. Which is to say between the person who happens to be KID and her.

"YOU!!!!" They both yelled and immediately went to a fighting stance.

"YOURE THAT PERSON WHO HAS OCD!!!!!!!!!!!" Haylee shouted.

"OCD? I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kid shouted back.

"OH YEAH?" Haylee grinned.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR OBSESSION?" HAYLEE ASKED.

"ITS ART"

"ART? SUCH TRASH YOU ARE SPEAKING" Haylee scoffed.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"

"And what are you going to do about it…."Haylee said in a smug manner.

"Ahem…..the shinigami warned me of you two fighting, after all it was you two who fought and caused a huge hole…." A woman said calmly and kindly.

"M-Marie-sensei…"Kid stuttered in surprise.

"You two are already in a fight….? KAWAIIIIII~" Marie said.

"WHAT!?!"

"You know what they say the more you hate someone the more you lo-"

"WHAT? EEEW!?!!!!!" Miru interrupted.

"Kid……we should get to class you know…"Liz pointed recognizing the situation.

"Yeah whatever…" Kid left.

"EHAHAHAHAHAAA KID IS LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!" Patty laughed.

Marie-sensei had a brightening smile which made haylee a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Haylee-chan shinigami told me that yo-"

"Don't get to familiar with me….."Haylee said sourly and walked away to a corridor that led to the death room which was NOT the way to her class.

"The classroom is that way…." Marie pointed to another direction

"I KNEW THAT!!!!!!!!!" Haylee screamed back. (she hates to be told that she is wrong)

Haylee growled and stomped her to a door. She stopped and observed her surroundings…..she knew what was going to be coming. Eyes and atmosphere of hatred like always. Haylee inhaled and exhaled repeatedly and slowly opened the door.

"Ah the new student is here…"A voice said that seemed to be trying to say it warmly but still had its coldness in it. All of the attention and alertness was paid to Haylee. Everywhere you would look people would stare with disgusted faces, whisper in a voice where you could tell she is talking bad about you, and those who would give nasty looks. "Well what are you looking at…" Haylee spat disgusted with their behaviors.

"well haylee-san since your late you would be tending to extra assignments if I were to not give assignments it would be unfair…" The teacher said who happens to be stein.

"WHAT!?!?!?!!!" REI AND MIRU SCREAMED IN UNSION.

"I'd say you yourself is a bit unfair isn't it? You give us extra assignments but only because we are the people who were kept in custody and paid a deadly crime….aren't you the one who is pathetic and unfair PROFESSER STEIN…"Haylee announced smugishly.

"What the? She dares to say that….?" Someone whispered.

"How does she know Stein's name???? No one even gave her his name…" Black star mumbled.

"Why don't you ask me? Black star…." She mumbled. Everyone instantly began whispering again. How can it be possible for her to know their name without hearing them.

"SHE'S A WITCH!!!!!!!" Someone pointed.

"N-No she's not…" Miru stuttered.

"SHE IS HOW ELSE CAN SHE KNOW………" Someone else pointed.

"Accusing before knowing the whole story is quite low…" She said. And walk to her seat that was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to the side from anyone else.

"The girl is very clever….so for this test I'd say she passed. She has a good sense of balance and logical mind. I guess shinigami has made an excellent choice in this one……" Stein cracked a smile.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, GROUP GATHERINGS WILL NOW BEGIN….WE REQUEST THAT YOU ALL PREPARE YOURSELF FOR YOUR NEXT MISSION" A speaker rolled in.

"Misssions…..already???" Rei groaned.

"HAylee will you be ok….grouping with people who despise you…."Rei mumbled to Haylee.

HAylee just mouthed the words 'I don't know'

"Well its time to head for missions don't you think?" Haylee stood up and walked silently ad unknowingly following kid. Kid walked to a park where maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star waited for him. "hei Kid!!!!!! Your late for a great son of shini- WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soul pointed at Haylee. Everyone else just turned and had these faces of alertness and hatred.

"Don't you know the answer to that already?" Haylee said.

**OK I'm DONE and please don't complain about how this story is waay too fast to the point, and confusing, I already know that. I'm too tired to fix it all up and blech….too lazy these days …. –A– ….This is a part one to the chapter…part 2 will come up soon….well whatevah….I'm too lazy to fix it up. Dweeeeeng….. :P**


End file.
